


Skate Into My Heart

by UwuKittenJoonie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly fluff in here, This is for those long written out chapters, this is from a social media Au I am writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuKittenJoonie/pseuds/UwuKittenJoonie
Summary: This is ChangLix first date :)





	1. Chapter 1

Felix rushed around his apartment trying to look for his other shoe that had managed to disappear from the spot that it was supposed to be in.

“Guys Changbin is gonna be here soon and I can’t find my shoe.” Felix whined as he rushed around the living room area, checking under all the couches before moving to the kitchen.

“Guys!” He whined trying to get his friends to help him find his shoe. He didn’t even know how he managed to lose it when he had placed it at the entrance last night with his other shoe.

Jeongin who had already gotten annoyed of the male walking around the apartment looking for his shoe which both the boys had stolen last night decided to give him a hint as to where it was.

“Did you check under the shrine?” Jeongin said as he stood in the middle of the hallway that led to his and Seungmin’s bedroom and overlooked the living room area where Felix was at.

“Stop saying it is a shrine. It is just a bunch of pictures and candles of my oppars. “Felix whined as he walked over to his BigBang shrine and placed a finger on the picture of G Dragon while smiling fondly. He heard his phone go off and broke out of his trance and checked under the table and found that his shoe was there.

“Why was my shoe there? Whatever I have to go. Bye guys don’t wait up.” He said happily as he slipped his shoe on and rushed out the door and into the elevator that would take him to the parking lot.

He saw Changbin leaning against his car and calmed his breath before walking over to him. He was unsure of whether to hug him or shake his hand. He was so nervous that he was pretty sure Changbin could notice it.

He watched as Changbin smiled and opened the door for the male. Felix blushed softly and got into the car and buckled in before placing his hands in his lap. He was always awkward on dates but this one really top his charts.

“Don’t be nervous. I won’t bite Felix...unless you want me to.” He said as he turned on the car and drove out of the penthouse complex he lived in. Felix blushed darker at the words the male said but didn’t speak.  
The drive to the plaza was a peaceful one where they spoke of how Felix was actually a big fan of 3Racha’s music and always had thought about rapping.

“You have to show me sometime and maybe we can feature you in a track.” Changbin said when they parked in the small parking lot of the plaza. Felix nodded with a smile as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

They walked over to the small coffee store that was there and Felix grabbed a table while Changbin ordered for them. They talked about school and passions while they ate the pastries that Changbin had bought for them.

The elder turned around when he heard the sound of a camera go off. He always had amazing hearing and sight which was good for lectures since he always sat in the back. He looked at the trio that was sat near the front of the small coffee store and realized that they all looked familiar as if he had seen them before.

He decided to text Felix about it and from the reaction he had gotten from Felix he could guess that they were his friends.

“I’m sorry that they do this Binnie.” Felix said with a soft frown which turned into a smile when Changbin grabbed his hand and kissed it softly.

“Don’t worry. We can just go to our next stop.” He said with a smile as he got up and walked over to the trash can and threw all their trash away before heading back to the table to grab Felix’s hand and lead him to their next stop.

“Give me a second okay? Let me just go chew them out in person.” Felix said and Changbin nodded with a soft smile as he walked out of the little shop and waited at a table that was placed under a little umbrella.

Felix stopped in front of the table where his friends were and crossed his eyes as he looked at the three males who were all staring at Changbin who was tracing his finger o the table.

“Stop staring at him you weirdos. “ Felix scolded as he glared at his brother who was playing with a ring around his finger that was given to him by Woojin for their fifth year anniversary.

“Why? We need to study him and see if he is good enough for our little koala.” Jeongin said as he continued to study the male as if he was an unknown specimen. Changbin looked up and waved at the boys with a soft smile which made Felix’s heart soar.

“He is literally your brothers best friend just ask him for info. I have to go but if you all continue to follow us I’m gonna change the locks to the penthouse.” He threatened before walking out and over to Changbin who was standing and had his hand out so that they could hold hands.

Changbin led them to the third floor of the plaza where the arcade was. When he had first moved to the college he skip school for skating to the plaza to play the games. He walked up to the worker and smiled.

“Hey Marcus can I get $50 in tokens?” He asked the worker who he knew personally because they both skated together when Marcus wasn’t working.

“Babe go find a game you wanna play.” Changbin said as he handed the fifty dollar bill over to the worker. Felix nodded and walked through the aisles of games until he reached the back and saw the game he was hoping to see.

Dance Dance Revolution.

He grabbed his wallet and found that he had exactly the right amount of money that he needed for the game and placed his phone and wallet on the game before starting it up. He was ecstatic when he saw that they had a BigBang song on the game.

He was so caught up in the game that he didn’t notice the three guys who were watching him.

Changbin saw the group and noticed the shoes that they were wearing and realized them as his friends. He texted them and it seemed that they didn’t get the message through their texts so he went over to them and pushed his brother into a game.

“What are you doing here since you all wanna lie and say that you came to see Jeongin?” Changbin asked knowing that Hyunjin was bad at lying when it came to his twin.

“Nothing. We did come to see Jeongin and his friends. We just saw your photographer playing and decided to watch.” Hyunjin said as he played with the bracelet on his wrist. Minho watched as he texted Jeongin explaining that they needed to meet up.

“I know you are lying but go and hang out with them. Scope them out for me.” Changbin said and Hyunjin nodded and squirmed his way out of the males grip.

Jisung made fun of the fact that he is has a profession that has to have him lie and do bad things yet he could never do it when it came to his brother.

Changbin watched Felix until he finished and then proceeded to walk over to him. They went around and played all the games that they could with all the tokens that Changbin had bought. When they were finally done at the arcade it was the beginning of the sunset and Felix insisted on going to a nearby park to take pictures which throw off the course that Changbin had made but to see Felix smile the way he did when he talked about photography made Changbin turn to putty in his hands.

Felix walked ahead of Changbin taking pictures of everything beautiful which included pictures of Changbin. They walked over to the little bridge that was over a small pond that was at the park.

Felix was stood in the middle as he took pictures of the sunset. Changbin walked over to him and wrapped his arm around the males waist as Felix switched the camera views so he could get a picture of him with Changbin.

He turned to face him and put his phone in his pocket before smiling at the male softly. He was so happy to have been able to spend the whole day with Changbin.

“Thank you for today. It was really fun. I loved it.” Felix said as he smiled again. When he was around Changbin he was always smiling.

“So did I. I’m glad I got to know you. Next time you can pay.” Changbin said with a soft chuckle as he placed his hands on Felix’s waist. Their bodies were pressed together and they were breathing in each others air but no one dared to break the moment.

“Next time I will Binnie.” He said with a smile as he kissed Changbin’s cheek softly before pulling away and grabbing Changbin’s hand to lead him back to his car. Changbin was frozen from the kiss but allowed for Felix to pull him back to the parking lot.  
“Am I that good of a cheek kisser that I made you freeze like this?” He joked as they made to Changbin’s car and he finally snapped out of his kiss induced trance.

“Yes. You were amazing.” He said as he got into the car and waited for Felix before driving off towards Felix’s penthouse complex. When they got there, Changbin walked with Felix up the stairs to his penthouse which was on the top floor. Felix insisted on taking the elevator but Changbin didn’t want to because then there time together would end quicker.

When they made it to Felix’s penthouse they stood in front of the door talking quietly even though nobody but Felix and his friends lived on that floor.

“I really had an amazing time and I can’t wait to take you out again.” Changbin said softly as he leaned forward and kissed the males cheek, just the way Felix had done before.

“T-thank you. Can’t wait.” He said before walking into his penthouse to see his friends in the living room talking. Within seconds they were squealing about how sweet Changbin was on the date.

Changbin who was still outside chuckled softly before heading home. When he got there, his friends and him discussed the fun that they had with the other group and decided that they would have a group date sometime in the near future.


	2. WooChan Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin flew all the way from Korea to Cali to apologize to Chan

When Seungmin and Jeongin had driven into the parking lot and gave the excuse that they forgot something at the store, Chan knew something was up but he still went along with it in hopes that it was a surprise that he would like. 

 

When he opened the door to his brothers penthouse he didn’t expect to be met with darkness. He had thought his brother would be there with some type of surprise. He turned on the lights and was surprised to find Woojin seated comfortably on the couch. In the light Woojin didn’t look good, as if he hadn’t been eating or sleeping well. 

 

The sight of the older male in that condition brought tears to his eyes. He put his phone away after seeing Felix’s message and slowly walked towards Woojin who he realized had tears falling down his face already. 

 

Even though Chan had been trying to move on from Woojin he still loved him despite everything that happened between them. Chan felt awkward and didn’t know whether he was supposed to sit. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Woojin said in a soft voice that showed how scared he was. Woojin was terrified of losing Chan. The Australian had become his favorite thing in the world and he didn’t know what he would do without him. 

 

“Woo-”

 

“Let me speak first and then you can say what you must.” Woojin said as he looked at Chan for approvement. Chan nodded slowly and sat on the far side of the couch, his knees brought up to his chest as a protective measure. 

 

“I fucked up. Really bad. I know. I’m so sorry for what I did and I can never truly express how sorry and how much regret I feel for making you feel the way you did. Now I want to explain everything that led up to what happened. You had texted me that I couldn’t come with you to LA and yes I was sad and mad but not at you but your dad because he is stopping us from coming out as a couple and for what he did to Felix and his ex boyfriend. Joo-Eun decided to wait with me after I texted the trainees group chat that I would go out with them to celebrate getting our Okay from your father that we would debut. We went out and we were drinking and the members from the girl group just kept giving me drinks and I didn’t want to be mean and say no so I took them. I have the lowest alcohol tolerance and got drunk. I don’t remember kissing her or anything but you know me Chan. You know I would never cheat on you. I love you so much and I’m sorry for all the pain I have caused you in the past couple of days. I get it if you wanna break up with me. I’ve been a shitty boyfriend. If it makes you better I will even leave the company so you don’t have to see me anymore.” Woojin said as he placed a hand on the ring that was around his neck. Chan and him had matching rings that they had gotten each other. 

 

“Woojin I gave you almost seven years of my life. You were my first everything. I love you so much but what you did hurt me so much. To find out that you kissed another person and to make it worse a girl. I was devastated. I wouldn’t have been so mad if you had told me but I had to find out from a group chat, not even private message...but even though you did that I still loved you. I know how you get when you are drunk. Last time was when we were here and you asked me if I had a boyfriend and started crying when I said yes. “ Chan said as he let out a weak laugh. The tears had stopped falling but his face was still blotchy. 

 

“Yes I’m still mad. Yes you did hurt my trust but I still love you so much and I know you. I know that you never meant for this to happen and I still do trust you not as much as before but the trust is still there.” Chan said as he scooted closer to Woojin but still kept his distance. 

 

“W-what are you saying?” Woojin said as he wiped away the tears that had been falling since before they had started their conversation. 

 

“That yes you did fuck up but the fact that you spent the money that was supposed to be for your parents to come all the way over here and apologize to me shows that you know you fucked up and you are ready to fix your mistake.” Chan said as he stuck his hand out for Woojin to grab. He knew that when Woojin felt bad he would punish himself for a long time believing he deserved it. 

 

“Thank you…” Woojin said softly as he scooted over to the male and rested his head on his shoulder and placed his hand in his. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Woojin said once again but this time softer than before, as if saying it to himself. 

 

“I know.” Chan said as he kissed the top of Woojin’s head. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know. I love you too.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was filled with so much emotions while writing this


	3. Kidnap sscene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin and Felix were kidnapped. This is in their perspective.

Felix woke up to the sound of loud whimpers. He turned his head and tried to let out a groan of pain but found that there was tape over his mouth which stopped him from making any noise.

 

He turned his head despite the pain and saw a man kicking Jeongin repeatedly in the stomach. The tape was half off of Jeongin's mouth which was what allowed Felix to hear his whimpers. 

 

Felix cried out for his younger friend which grabbed the attention of the person kicking Jeongin. The male walked over to Felix and crouched in front of him. The male pulled off the tape quickly which caused Felix to cry out. 

 

“You better shut up or maybe instead of hitting that little bitch over there I will start to hit you.” He said with a scowl on his face. 

 

“Fucking do it. I’d rather you hit me than hit him.” Felix said in a tough voice even though tears were streaming down his face due to his frightened state. 

 

“Wow. Seems that Changbin's boyfriend is really tough.” The guy said as he punched Felix on the left side of his face. Felix let out a sob but tried to calm his breath. He had became used to punches since he was young. 

 

“What the hell do you know about Changbin?” Felix growled as he spit out the blood that was brought from the male punching him. 

 

“Wow so the rumors were true. Your father didn't only abuse the trainees but he abused you and most likely Chan.” The male said and Felix growled as he turned to look to Jeongin who had curled up on himself. 

 

“Leave Chan the hell out of this.” Felix said as he discreetly tried to slip his wrists out of the tape bind they were in. 

 

“What are you gonna do? You probably can't even fight I bet-” 

 

“Enough Daehyun. I wanna hear what little Lee Felix has to say about Hwang Changbin or should I say Seo Changbin.” A man said as he walked out of the shadows and stood next to the man who was kicking Jeongin. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Felix growled out as he glared at both the males. He studied the way he held himself and assumed that he was a very high up person in whatever place they are at. He seemed older than the Daehyun. 

 

“Wow not only did he change his last name he didn't even tell you about me. That's a bad boyfriend in my books. My names Hwang Se Jun and I'm the head of Seng.” He said with a smirk as he watched the realization flash through Felix's eyes. 

 

Felix felt his breathing pick up and he had to fight the urge to have a panic attack. He tried to calm his body as he continued to try to break his wrists free of the tape. 

 

“I know you. You fucking crazy asshole. You abused Hyunjin because Changbin ran away. Fuck you. “Felix growled at the man as he remembered what Changbin had told him before he left. 

 

Se Jun chuckled and bent down so his face was nears Felix. 

 

“I wouldn't say shit and just cooperate with us” The older man said as he gripped Felix's jaw tightly. 

 

“Never. I will never fucking help you, you are a horrible person. “ He said as he managed to break a wrist out of the tape. He continued to play helpless in hopes that they would leave and they could break out. 

 

“Suit yourself.” Se Jun said before punching the male in the head so he would pass out. The last thing Felix heard was a scream from Jeongin. 

 

When Felix woke up the first thing he did was check if they had realized he had broken his wrist free. Luckily they didn't but what he realized is that he was in a different room. 

 

This room was dark and had bars as if it was a prison cell. He could hear whimpers on the other side of the bars and frowned. 

 

“J-Jeongin… is that you?” Felix asked weakly hoping that it was his friend. 

 

“W-who's that..? My name is Hyun Joong. “ The male on the other side of the bars said weakly. It sounded like he hadn't drunk any water in days maybe weeks. 

 

Felix's head turned rapidly to the door when he heard the sound of a scream. He had heard the scream before when he was out with Jeongin and he managed to get bit by a snake. 

 

“Jeongin!” He screamed weakly as he started to claw at the tape around his ankles so he could get up. 

 

The screaming continued and soon cries could be heard from both sides of the bars. 

 

“J-Jinyoung… I'm sorry..” Hyun Joong whimpered out and Felix stopped clawing at the tape to turn to look at the bars. 

 

“Wait...Min Jinyoung..?” Felix said slowly as he tried to understand why the other prisoner was calling out for a Jinyoung. 

 

“Yes. He's my boyfriend. H-he had to do some mission to get me out of here. T-they broke my leg because he kept telling the missions that he was sorry.” Hyun Joong whimpered out as he cried at the fact that he would most likely never see his boyfriend again. Never get to hold him or say that he loved him. 

 

It all made sense now to Felix. Jinyoung was meant to bring Jeongin and Felix to Seng so he could save his boyfriend. The brunette wiped at the tears that had fallen and continued to scratch at the tape until he managed to break his ankles free. 

 

“We will get out of here. I will get you back to Jinyoung. “He said when he stood up. He looked through the bars to see Hyun Joong on the floor with a severely broken leg. 

 

“I'm gonna be back okay? I will get you out of here.” He said before walking towards the door and looking to see if there was any guard. 

There was no guard but there was also no key. Felix chuckled weakly as he slid down the door. Everything was falling apart. Jeongin's screams had stopped but he could only imagine the pain that the younger was in. 

 

“I'm so sorry Hyun Joong. There's no way out. I'm sorry Jeongin for not being able to save you. I'm sorry Changbin...I love you so much..please take care of my brother and Seungmin.” He said to himself. 

 

“I know you love him. Now let's go. “A female voice said and Felix got up quickly to see a lady at the door with a key in hand. She quickly began to unlock the door. 

 

“W-who are you?” Felix said as he watched the female open the door that led to Hyun Joong’s cell. 

 

“I'm Changbin and Hyunjin’s mom.” She said as she motioned for Felix to help her pick up Hyun Joong. 

 

“Sweetie I need you to be quiet and walk with us. I will get you out of here. “She said to Hyun Joong and he nodded as he put an arm around both of their shoulders. 

 

“I need you to text Changbin and tell him to head to the South East Downtown Headquarters. Tell him we are at the SEDH. “She said as she handed her phone to Felix who typed quickly. 

 

“We will get your friend right now.” She said as she led them out of the lower floor and up the stairs to the floor where Jeongin was. 

 

It all went so fast. First they were walking up the stairs then he was on the floor in a pool of blood. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the first date? I hope you did ~ A


End file.
